


Endeavoring

by valancy_joy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, His Dark Materials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lewis + daemons, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endeavoring

**Author's Note:**

> IMDB tells me that the untitled title of the pilot episode of Lewis was "Reputation." That didn't seem quite right, so I've gone with a somewhat obvious sort-of-pun. 
> 
> I'm not sure where this all came from, or if its going anywhere... but I read a HDM crossover fic in another fandom lately and started thinking about how it might work in Lewis. This is just a little sampling of bits of the pilot episode re-imagined. 
> 
> (With a small disclaimer that I only read The Golden Compass and that was years ago, so not sure my daemon's match up to that actually.)
> 
> And if you're curious, Tyria: http://smalldogbigdogpictures.com/dog-picture-small-dog-Cavalier-King-Charles-Spaniel-YivaS.jpg
> 
> and Lumi: http://ukmoths.org.uk/show.php?id=2509. A purple Vestal moth... it was just too perfect not to use. :)

Lumi flutters around James's head dodging and flapping at the smoke from his cigarette. James leans on his car in the car park and watches as a plane takes off noisily overhead.

"Please don't be angry with the Chief, James. She knows you do not especially like Knox. I think she wanted you to have some time away from him."

"I know," James sighs, flicking his cigarette away. Lumi drops down and lands on top of his ear, wings brushing the tips of his short cropped hair. 

"Perhaps this one will have stories to tell."

"You and your love of stories, Lumi," James says in a complaining tone, but he smiles as he digs a card and a marker out of his bag in the backseat, and heads for the airport terminal. 

***

Hathaway helps Lewis stow his luggage in the boot of the car. Introductions have been made while they walked out of the terminal and as they pull out of the car park, Tyria and Lumi are chattering away in the back seat, Lumi fluttering around the spray of orchids as Tyria describes the flower bank on the island where they had picked them. In the front seat, Lewis asks bluntly, but not unkindly, "Your daemon is a butterfly?" 

"Moth, Sir. Rhodometra sacraria to be precise." Hathaway says, adding, "I know its unusual."

"I've known all sorts," Lewis says noncommittally, as Hathaway concentrates on navigating a tricky bit of traffic in the roundabout as they start their trip back to Oxford.

****

"I think Lew-is misses his wife very much James," Lumi says softly as they watch Lewis arrange the orchids in the holder at the base of the tombstone. 

James, head bowed, is offering up a short prayer when his phone rings, and he digs in his pocket to quickly silence the ringing that is so jarring in this peaceful churchyard. As he talks, James can hear Lumi finishing the same prayer he himself has been silently repeating.

"...et lux perpetuae luceat eis. Requiescant in pace. Amen."

 

*****

The sun has mostly set by the time they are on their second round of drinks. Tyria's capering around on the riverbank barking at some ducks, periodically making little forays back to nudge Lewis's hand or flop at his feet, or tell him it's time to think about dinner. 

"You leave those ducks alone," he says with a smile.

"They're BORING, but its fun to chase them! They WADDLE!" she says laughing up at Lewis and then taking off again towards the water.

"Oi!" Lewis calls after her, and turns to see James with his odd... unique, he tells himself ... daemon sitting on the lip of his empty juice glass fanning its purple and white wings in the evening breeze.

In for a penny, Lewis thinks, not quite knowing what to do with this lumbering god-botherer that has, it seems, willingly hitched himself to a broken down old copper.

"Is she ...??" 

"He, Sir," James says firmly. "Unusual, remember? I should have said earlier perhaps, but we weren't, well... it's not the kind of thing that tends to come up in casual conversation. We usually just let people assume as they will. But now, you ..." 

"I know that I am different Lew-is," Lumi say fluttering onto the lapel of Hathaway's jacket. 

"Whisht lad," Lewis says and gets up from the table. "Are you hungry Jim? Whatever they're serving has to be better than anything in my freezer. Shall I get us a couple of menus?" And off Lewis goes, Tyria loping up to his side as he goes into the pub. 

"I like him James," Lumi says returning to his habitual perch on James' shoulder. "We chose well." 

James merely hums, a tone of not quite assent. He lights a cigarette and his eyes follow Lewis as he returns to their table bearing two pints and a couple menus tucked under his arm.


End file.
